


Touch

by cutepoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, That's about it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is stubborn when it comes to admitting what he wants, especially when what he wants most of all is what he's denied himself his entire life. Draco knows, deep down, just what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxo/gifts).



“I don’t need this,” Severus huffs indignantly despite the soft fluttering of his eyes closing. _This is bliss_.

Draco rolls his own eyes and tugs the older man tighter against his chest, arms wrapped securely around his broad shoulders so there isn’t a centimetre of space left between them. The sofa isn’t nearly big enough for the both of them but with Severus lying half on top of the boy, head resting upon his chest, dark hair right underneath Draco’s nose, it works. It’s warm. It’s perfect.

“I know. Doesn’t mean you don’t want it,” Draco responds pointedly. _I’ll always give you what you want._


End file.
